nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Districts (Hunger Games!AU)
The nation of Panem was separated into a total of thirteen nation-states known as districts, twelve of which are recognized as operational by the Capitol, and each being responsible for producing, procuring, or refining goods in a particular industry as dictated by the Capitol. All of the districts are subject to the unrelenting will of the authoritarian Capitol, and have no known influence concerning the national politics of Panem beyond their own individual territories. The districts barely interact with each other since it was illegal, so each district generally has a unique culture unaffected by the other districts. Welfare levels vary significantly, and are often dependent on the goods it produces; some districts, such as 11 and 12, are far more impoverished than wealthier districts like 1, 2, and 4, though apparently no district is nearly as wealthy as the Capitol itself. Originally, there were thirteen districts in Panem. During the Dark Days, District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol and is no longer recognized as operational. Each district provides something different to the Capitol; for example, District 12 provides coal and District 4 provides fish.Credit goes to the Hunger Games Wiki page for making this information page possible. Upper Districts District 1 District 1 is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. Its primary industry is manufacturing luxury items for the Capitol and as a result, has a generally favorable relationship with it. These luxuries include diamonds and other precious gems, such as emeralds and sapphires. The residents of District 1 have always been the subject of any of Panem's envy that isn't directed to the Capitol. Those who work make luxury items for the Capitol, but some come from rich enough families that they don't even need to work, an unheard of dream for the lower Districts. Many of these make up for the lack of something to fill their time by becoming Careers, or training their children as such, making the tributes from District 1 among the most-feared in the Hunger Games. Others turn to social engagements, leading a life that, though less extravagant, mirrors life in the Capitol, which even District 1 envies. Children in District 1 almost always seem to take pride in competing in the Hunger Games, and are among the group of tributes that band together to pick off the weaker contestants, known as Careers. Jobs Some jobs in District 1 include: * Perfumer * Furrier * Jeweler * Goldsmith * Winemaker * Hair stylist Known tributes The tributes from District 1 are Careers. Careers train hard for the Games and volunteer to compete as tributes. They are usually overconfident, like most of the Careers, but this does not matter for them, for they are so well trained, that they can immediately change their attitude if needed. * Cain, 18 years – Male tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * Piper, 16 years – Female tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * Cashmere - Victor of 64th Hunger Games, sister of Gloss. * Gloss - Victor of 63rd Hunger Games, consecutive to his sister Cashmere. Trivia * It is mentioned that District 1 has a machine that can turn graphite into diamonds. District 2 District 2's industry is masonry, but also manufactures weaponry, makes trains, and supplies Peacekeepers. The main military complex in the district is known as the Nut. Citizens of District 2 are sometimes called "the pets" of the Capitol. They are the biggest supporters of the Capitol and therefore are pampered and given many extra conveniences. Furthermore, they train their children ready for The Hunger Games each year. It's where most Peacekeepers are recruited and trained and where weapons are manufactures, but it originally specialized only in mining and stone cutting. Publicly it's presented as the nation's stone quarries, just as District 13 was known for graphite mining. Of the two Districts primarily fueled by mining, District 2 is unquestionably the lucky one. Why they're so much more fortunate than their District 12 counterparts is hardy to say - perhaps it's simply a matter of being close to the Capitol, perhaps it has something to do with all the Peacekeepers recently seen moving into the area, and maybe it's a more complicated result of the economy having previously been built upon a medical industry. Either way, nearly everyone agrees that District 2 is second only to 1 in terms of luxury and the fierceness of the Careers - and, indeed, most of those who disagree hold District 2 at the top. The districts is made up of many small villages, each one based around a mine. Although they get preferential treatment from the Capitol, the quarry workers suffer as much as any other district, and the district as a whole is not excluded from the annual Hunger Games. Jobs Some jobs in District 2 include: * Stonemason * Concrete Finisher * Bricklayer * Brickmason * Plasterer * Blacksmith * Peacekeeper The Nut Due to the relocation of the Capitol's military command from District 13, during the Dark Days, the Peacekeeping force, along with a large portion of the Capitol's fleet of hoverplanes, were housed in a large mountain previously used for mining in the middle of District 2. Train tracks from the mountain lead into District 2's square. After the mountain was thoroughly mined, the internal infrastructure was reinforced and barracks, arsenals, computer terminals, and meeting rooms were constructed, turning the mountain into a military base and the Capitol's main source of weapons production after losing District 13. Known tributes District 2's children are raised with a warrior mindset in preparation for becoming Peacekeepers. They are typically Career Tributes, some of whom volunteer to participate, as winning is a great honor in Career Districts. They tend to be strong and well-prepared, like the Careers from 1 and 4, but have an additional level of brutal discipline. * Justus Remington, 17 years – Male tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * Angelique Keaton, 16 years – Female tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * James Remington, 16 years (at the time) – Male tribute in the 70th Hunger Games. Placed 4th in the 70th Hunger Games. * Brutus - Victor of 55th Hunger Games. * Enobaria - Victor of 62nd Hunger Games. Trivia * Tributes from Districts 1 and 2, are trained for the Games at special academies until they reach the age of 18. * All Districts were at war with the Capitol except District 2. * The function and fortification of the Nut is similar to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex that houses NORAD. * District 2 is favored the most by the Capitol for the military base, the Nut, and for the strength and loyalty of the people. * District 2 tributes tend to be the strongest Careers. * District 2 was described as having one of the largest pools of victors. District 3 Easily the most polluted of the Districts, and near to the smallest despite its large population, District 3 is home to most of Panem's high-technology workings, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. From computers to helicopters, District 3 makes it all – but, of course, the citizens here rarely get to keep their products. A good portion, including anything even vaguely military, is shipped to the Capitol for use by government officials and Peacekeepers. Most of what remains is bought out by Capitol citizens or those from other upper Districts, leaving District 3 relatively rich (so long as you're more than a lowly factory worker, of course) but nearly as technologically destitute as the middle Districts. Jobs Some jobs in District 3 are: * Technical support * Assembly operator * Engineer * Tester * Technician * Electronic installation * Experimental physicist * Inventor Most of the population works in five main jobs, those being; * Technician * Technical Support * Assembly Operator * Tester * Engineer Known tributes * Darren Murphy, 15 years – Male tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * Darelle Murphy, 16 years – Female tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * Beetee - Victor of 35th Hunger Games. * Wiress - Victor of 38th Hunger Games. Trivia * Tributes from District 3 tend to be extremely good at creating and using electronics, as displayed by Beetee as he became a victor by utilizing his knowledge and skill with electrical devices. * Before The Dark Days, District 3 was one of the more wealthy Districts, however it was crippled by the uprising (in which presumably played an important role) and living standards decreased. Upper Middle Districts District 4 The only coastal District, District 4 knows the advantage its locations gives it and has used it well to become one of the primary food production Districts. It's one of the wealthiest districts in Panem and its citizens here are renowned for their skill in gathering seafood, from fish to scallops. Its industry is fishing, which is useful for tributes in the Games as they have experience in using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. As with any other District, nearly all of the catch is taken to the Capitol to be redistributed (mostly to Capitolites, of course), but they always have enough left over for the health of the population as a whole. Partly as a result, District 4 is the lowest Districts known for its Careers, who despite being poorer than their 1 and 2 counterparts have proven themselves just as deadly. Jobs Some jobs in District 4 include: * Longliner * Trawler * Canner * Ship Captain * Deckhand * Fisherman Known tributes * Damon Archibald, 16 years – Tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * District 4 female (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). * Mags - Victor of the 9th Hunger Games. * Finnick Odair - Victor of 65th Hunger Games. * Annie Cresta - Victor of 70th Hunger Games. Trivia * Citizens from this District tend to be dressed in light and airy shades of green and blue. District 5 For a long time District 5 was the place to be if you wanted to work with animals, and remnants of this industry still remain, from scattered ranches to exotic pet breeding for the richer members of the populace. However, the time when husbandry truly dominated the economy is past, and now oil rigs and refineries are the far more common sights. Its main industry is power and electricity. Therefore, this district is responsible for generating the power of the entire nation. Sadly, the region is becoming far more polluted than in previous years – but it's also better off financially than before, so many consider the smog an unfortunate but more than fair trade-off. Jobs Some jobs in District 5 include: * Powerplant security officer * Geologist * Equipment manager * System analyst * Maintenance Known tributes * Niccolo de Luca, 17 years – Tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * District 5 female (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). Trivia * District 5 has possibly the smallest population of all the districts due to the low amount of residents who take tesserae. This may also attribute to the theory of District 5 not being as impoverished as District 11 and 12. District 6 District 6 is home to the brains of Panem. This district's principal industry is transportation. Though rarely rich, the people here are also rarely poor, for their work with medicines, aerodynamics, and everything else scientific leaves them famed – and needed – by all of the country, Districts and Capitol alike. If any kind of physics-, biology-, or chemistry-related problem needs a solution, District 6 is generally consulted directly after or even alongside the Capitol's own scientists, and their medics are rumored to be even better than the Capitol's. Jobs Some jobs in District 6 include: * Porter * Router * Mechanic * Conductor * Baggage Handler Known tributes * Matt Thompson, 15 years – Tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * District 6 female (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). * Titus - Male tribute of 71st Hunger Games. Trivia * It is said that the people of District 6 dislike travelling, even though their industry is transporting. * A tribute from District 6, Titus, during an unknown Hunger Games, went mad and resorted to cannibalism. He started eating the tributes until he was killed by an avalanche. * Tributes from here have a disadvantage as they have no experience in weaponry, but in training, they learn quickly. * The district itself is said to probably be one of the largest, if not, the largest district among the others, possibly twice as large as District 2 or 11. Lower Middle Districts District 7 District 7's industry is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. Like those of many other Districts, the denizens of District 7 make good use of their natural surroundings - in this case, the nation's most dense and expansive forests – to carve out their place in Panem's even-efficient economy. Nearly all wood products, be it raw lumber or the softest of paper, originate here, and outside of the Capitol there is no place in Panem with finer architects. It's hinted that it is a poorer district, like district 10, 11, and 12. District 7 is apparently covered with large portions of forest and has a dam nearby the district. Jobs Some jobs in District 7 include: * Lumberjack * Load Puller * Lead Climber * Furniture Builder * Carpenter * Papermaker Known tributes * Karen "Kitty" Price, 15 years – Tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * District 7 male (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). * Johanna Mason - Victor of 71st Hunger Games. Trivia * District 7 is one of the larger districts possibly for space for the trees. * District 7's tributes have learned to throw axes at an early age, making some of the tributes well trained. * Aside from Career Districts, (1, 2, and 4) District 7 has the biggest advantage in the games, as they not only have experience in the arenas brutal environment, but they also show exceptional skill in weapons such as an axe and other cutting tools. District 8 District 8 is one of the poorest of the districts. Its main industry is making textiles and clothing. They have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms. Their lives generally revolve around the creation of textiles. From harvesting the materials (cotton, wool, fur, you name it), to refining them into thread or hide, to sewing the whole sock or blanket or shirt together, District 8's denizens are undoubtedly the masters of their trade. Unfortunately for them, it's not a particularly rich business, and they face fierce economic competition from fancier Capitol garments, leaving most of the citizens fairly poor. Jobs The following jobs are offered in District 8: * Factory worker * Weaver * Dress maker * Designer * Warehouse manager * Teacher * Tailor Known tributes * District 8 female (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). * District 8 male (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). * Woof - Victor of 17th Hunger Games. Trivia * The Citizens are usually clothed in a palette of vibrant and brighter colors than other Districts, considering that District 8's primary focus is that of textile production. * District 8's location is most likely stationed around that of present day Chicago, Illinois. District 9 Before the Dark Days, District 9 compromised of hunters and foragers who lived off the spoils of the wilderness. Now, the vast forests have been closed off to all citizens, and carious factories and refineries have sprung up across much of what remains of District 9's territory as the people scramble to support themselves. Where once venison was stored and smoked, raw materials from elsewhere in Panem are being made into plastics, gels, soaps, metalworking, and so forth, and it is these things that District 9 has become known for, although they are not things that have made their makers rich. Jobs Some jobs in District 9 include: * Cropper * Farmer * Plower * Sower * Harvester Known tributes * Johnny Hawkins, 18 years – Tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * District 9 female (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). Trivia * District 9's poor performance in The Hunger Games may be based on the theory of it being a very urban District, raising tributes with no overall experience whatsoever about the wild of the arena, causing these tributes to easily be killed. Lower Districts District 10 Though once more intellectual, District 10's main industry is livestock. It is the ranching, farming, and breeding center of Panem. Citizens here work in close correlation with their neighbors in District 11, helping each other with agricultural technologies and systems so that both can meet their food quotes for the Capitol and still have enough left over for themselves. Citizens here aren't exactly wealthy enough to import food from District 4, after all. Since they are in charge of livestock, it can be assumed that the majority of District 10 is farmland. Jobs Some jobs in District 10 include: * Butcher * Milker * Rancher * Barn Manager * Breeder * Farmer Known tributes * Cale Santiago, 16 years – Tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * District 10 female (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). * Ferenc Santiago, 21 years – Victor of the 69th Hunger Games. Trivia * Even though District 10 is a poor district, it is not as poor as District 11 and District 12. District 11 The other half of Panem's agricultural industry, District 11 handles all of the farming. Its vast territory, probably the biggest in Panem, has only the occasional city or town and is mostly covered with orchards, fields, and other places where plants can be grown in necessary quantities to pay the Capitol and still manage to feed the District. Easily one of the poorest Districts, District 11 is ragged even in the richest of areas, and despite being surrounded by food the people here are often hungry. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to the Capitol, despite their starvation; if any citizen of District 11 is caught eating any of the crops, they are to be whipped in public. In addition, it is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. District 11 is located somewhere near Atlanta and is quite large. Jobs Some jobs in District 11 include: * Sorter * Irrigator * Farmhand * Harvester * Gardener Government and Security The Capitol's control over District 11 is total, due to the importance of food production, and its regional government is known for being harsh and cruel. The fence surrounding the district is thirty feet high and topped with razor wire, with metal ground plates to prevent anyone digging beneath and guard towards evenly spaced along it. It is always turned on so the citizens cannot escape. If any worker stole crops, they were publicly whipped, a common occurrence that the Mayor was described as strict on. In general, the capitol tried to keep a tighter grip on District 11 because of it being the main food supplier, and as such was vital to the Capitol's existence. Known tributes * Solenia, 14 years – Female tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * Damien, 17 years – Male tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games. * Seeder - Victor of 33rd Hunger Games. * Chaff - Victor of 45th Hunger Games. Way of Life District 11 specializes in agriculture, growing wheat and managing orchards. The signature bread from this district is a dark, crescent-shaped roll dotted with seeds. There are many tracker jacker nests in District 11, causing workers to keep medical leaves on hand. In the orchards small children are sent to high branches to pick the highest fruits. They have long hours: from sunrise to sunset, the people work the fields to send food off to the Capitol. During the harvest they often work until well after dark, using torchlight and night vision googles. Trivia * District 11 is possibly the biggest District which is not a surprise because they would need a big space for farm/garden, also it is shown they travel through a lot on the train to the square. * All known tributes from District 11 are of African-American descent. * The people of this district are described as having "dark hair and dark skin". Due to this, they may be African American, Latin American, Native American, or South Asian descent. District 12 However bad the other Districts have it, not one is as poor as District 12. The second mining district, District 12 is responsible for dragging coal from the mountains. It is dangerous work – no one may go into the mines until they're eighteen – and offers little money, especially since most of the haul is seized by the Capitol. On the bright side, there's enough coal for fires that people don't generally freeze to death in the winter, but that's not much consolation when people drop off of starvation right and left. Very few are rich here, and those that aren't must scrape and struggle to get by. District 12 is located somewhere near what was the Appalachian mountains with a population of around 8,000 or more people. Jobs Some jobs in District 12 include: * Coal miner * Geologist * Blaster * Surveyor * Metallurgist * Hob Merchant Boundaries A twenty-foot high electric fence surrounds the district, and is kept "electrified" twenty-four hours a day. In theory, the gate was said to be there to keep out the wild animals that roam the woods. Although, it is more likely that it was meant to keep the people in. Known tributes * District 12 female (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). * District 12 male (72nd Hunger Games) – Died on first day (bloodbath). * Maysilee Donner - Female tribute of 50th Hunger Games (Second Quarter Quell). * Haymitch Abernathy - Victor of 50th Hunger Games (Second Quarter Quell). Trivia * All of the named tributes from District 12 made their way into the top five. * District 12 is said to be the smallest District by size. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Definition